DEUX
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Persahabatan, cinta, orang ketiga adalah sesuatu yang lumrah dalam cerita-cerita romansa para remaja. Itu juga yang saat ini tengah Sakura jalani sekarang. Mana yang harus dia pilih, sahabat? Cinta? Orang ketiga?..Sahabat jadi cinta? Atau kau orang ketiga yang memubuatnya jatuh cinta? Cepat putuskan pilihanmu jangan sampai kau kehilangan semuanya dan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kuro Shiina

**Kuro Shiina**

**proudly present**

**DEUX**

DLDR

Selamat membaca ^^

$$$$$$$$¢$$$$¢$%$$%

**Sakura PoV**

"Hey..."

"Hmmm."

"Jelek..."

"...",

apa lagi sih? Ck menyusahkan saja. Huh sebenarnya aku heran dengan malhluk astral satu ini, kenapa dia selalu menggangguku? Tidak di rumah, di sekolah pokoknya saat ada dia pasti hidupku tidak tenang. Seperti sekarang ini, saat ini aku sedang di dalam kamarku. Tanpa malu dia langsung nyelononong masuk ga tau apa kalau akau sedang sibuk. Besok ada ulangan fisika dan aku tidak pandai dalam pelajaran ini eh ralat maksudku sangat sangat tidak pandai. Jadi aku harus belajar sungguh-sungguh apalagi sekarang aku sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMU yang mana kurang daari setahun aku akan menanggalkan statusku sebagai pelajar. Dia sih enak punya otak yang kelewat jenius jadi tidak perlu repot-repot belajar sepertiku.

"Jelek, kau sedang apa?" tanya teman sejak orokku ini. Apa dia buta? Aku malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan ysng kelewat tidak penting ini. Aku terus saja membaca rumus-rumus yang sangat menyusahkan. Sudah hampir 2 jam aku mempelajari rumus ini tapi sedikit pun belum ada yang nyangkut(?). Apa karena rumusnya yang terlalu sulit atau otakku yang tumpul?

"Oh kau sedang belajar rupanya," kalau sudah tau kenapa kau tanya rutukku dalam hati.

"Sakura...," panggilnya tapi aku masih pura-pura serius menekuni buku fisika milikku, padahal semenjak kehadirannya lima belas menit yang lalu aku sudah tidak fokus lagi. "Apa?"

"Kau kenal Ino?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Apa-apaan dia? Inilah salah satu sifat yang aku tidak sukai dari temanku yang satu ini. Saat aku mulai penasaran dengan hal yang ia bahas, dengan seenak jidatnya dia menutup percakapan dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah, memnangya mau apa?"

"Aku lapar, cepat masakan makanan untukku!" What the hell? Emangnya aku babunya apa?

"Tidak mau. Masak aja sendiri," jawabku ketis sambil membereskan meja belajarku yang berantakan.

"Hn."

Kenapa dengannya? Biasanya dia akan tetap memaksaku, tapi sekarang? Apa tadi sebelum kesini kepalanya kejedot tembok ya? Ah itu semua tidak penting yang penting sekarang dia tidak lagi menggangguku 'kan?

Tapi tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bertanya padaku tentang Ino, Ino itu siapa? Ino itu perempuan 'kan? Apa dia jatuh cinta pada perempuan itu. Karena yang aku tau selama tujuh belas tahun menjadi temannya dia tidak pernah membahas yang namanya perempuan, paling-paling yang ada di kepalanya yang keras itu cuma kanvas dan cat. Aku harus bertanya pada dia, tapi dia pergi kemana? Oh itu dia!

"Hey, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Ino padaku? Ino itu siapa? Dan apa hubungannya denganmu," tanyaku beruntun padanya. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak senang saat dia menyebut tentang perempuan lain di depanku. Karena selama ini akulah satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya. Bukannya geer atau apa tapi itu memang fakta.

Sesaat dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain yang bukan kearah mataku, sebelum akhirnya manik obsidiannya menatapku intens. Jujur aku sedikit gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki. Biarpun dia sahabatku tapi tetap saja membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Ku akui dia tampan sangat tampan malah, tapi aku tidak mau mengakuinya secara tetang-terangan.

" Kau sangat ingin tahu?" Tanyanya dingin. Aku pun bingung kenapa aku sangat ingin tau tentang gadis bernama Ino itu. Dan kenapa suasananya jadi tegang begini, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapannya itu. Kalau tatapan bisa mencabik-cabik tubuhku mungkin tubuhku sudah tetcabik-cabik sekarang. Apa dia tidak suka aku terlalu ikut campur? Tapi dia sendiri yang memancingky duluan, sudah tau aku orangnya kepo. Dengan memasang tampang seolah tak peduli aku balik menatapnya.

"Tidak juga. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku ya sudah, lagi pula itu tidak penting buatku," aku menjawab seolah aku tak peduli tapi dalam hati aku ingin tahu sekali. Nampaknya dia sudah tahu apa reakasiku selanjutnya, menghela nafas lelah lau dia berbalik menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Hari ini akan ada saudara jauh kakek ke rumah," tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dia langsung keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..." Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering menghela napas, ck sudah sore dan aku harus memasak makan malam untuk ibu. Dengan segera kulangkangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam dan lagi cacing diperutku sudah merengek minta di isi. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku melewatkan makan siangku karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan ulangan fisika. Urusan Ino dan sahabatku lebih baik aku ttunda dulu.

"Masak apa hari ini yaa?...Hm sepertinya nasi kare terdengar lezat," sejak ibu bekerja tiga tahun lalu akulah yang haru memasak makan malam karena ibu sering pulang larut jadi dia tidak sempat memasak makan malam. Sebagai anak yang berbakti aku harus membantu ibu apalagi sekarang ibu juga berperan sebagai ayah, karena sudah tiga tahun juga ayah dan ibuku memilih untuk berpisah. Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka berpisah dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu. Daripda aku bermonolog tidak jelas meningan aku mulai memasak keburu ibu pulang dari kantor.

_(beberapa saat kemudian...)_

"Syukurlah akhirnya selesai juga," kuperhatiakan hidangan yang telah kumasak ditas meja makan biarpun sederhana tak apalah yang penting kita membuatnya dari hati. kulihat jam tanganku untuk melihat waktu, ternyata sudah jam enam. Sebelum ibu pulang lebih baik aku membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku langsung kembali ke dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan. Sekarang sudah pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit tapi ibu belum pulang mungkin masih dikan-

"Tadaima," -tor oh tetnyata aku salah menebak.

"Okaeri," aku segera menyambut ibu pulang.

"Sakura, tadi ibu menelpon ke ponselmu tapi tidak diangkat. Ibu kira kau belum pulang?"

"Sepertinya ponselku mati bu, mungkin baterainya habis,"

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan biarkan ponselmu mati lagi. Baunya lezat kau masak apa hari ini?"

"Hanya nasi kare bu, habisnya aku bingung mau masak apa,"

"Tak apa, ayo kita makan ibu sudah lapar," ibu mendahuluiku berjalan ke dapur akupun mengikutinya dari belakang.

**End Sakura PoV**

.

.

.

.

**Author PoV**

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, bangun ini sudah pukul tujuh nanti kau terlambat. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Ibu pergi dulu ya," Mebuki Haruno a.k.a ibunya Sakura pergi dari depan pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya. Sudah tiga tahun yang lalu wanita berkepala empat ini menyandang status sebagai single parent setelah berpisah dari suaminya atau ayah Sakura, Kizashi Haruno. Meskipun telah bercerai marganya tetap Haruno karena suatu alasan. Oke mungkin cukup disini dulu kita membahas tentang ibu dari bintang utama kita kali ini.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar yang bernuansa pink ini, sang empunya kamar masih tertidur pulas tak mengindahkan pesan sang ibunda yang sekarang telah pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Inilah salah satu kekurangan gulali pink eh maksudku Sakura meskipun dia seorang perempuan tapi dia tidak bisa bangun pagi, catat itu. Ah tapi jangan khawatir karena sebentar lagi dia ba-

"Hoam~," dia mengarahkan kepala merah mudanya ke jam weker yang ada di atas meja diaamping ranjangnya.

Satu,

Sang gadis meregangkan tubuhnya.

Dua,

Dia mengucek matanya yang masih berat.

Tig-

"Uwaaàa.. aku telat,"

Prangg

jdukk

Crang...

Duk.

"AWww..," -a ckck benar 'kan kataku?

Hanya sepuluh menit Sakura keluar kamar dengan 'rapi' seperti dasi belum terpasang, kaos kaki yang panjang sebelah, rambut yang sepertinya belum disisir. Ah tapi sepertinya sang gadis tidak peduli. Dengan secepat kilat dia memakan sarapan buatan ibunya yaitu dua potong sandwich yang tanpa dikunyah langsung ditelannya bulat-bulat. Jangan masang tampang seperti itu, hal seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang asing dikediaman keluarga kecil ini.

Oh ya sepertinya kita belum mengenal bintang utama kita ini, baiklah mari kita mulai.

Haruno Sakura seorang gadis yang serampangan berusia 17 tahun, baik hati, berbakti pada orang tua, agak tomboy tapi tetep manis kok. Memiliki rambut sewarna permen kapas, berjidat lebar, memiliki bola mata sewarna emerald, wajah yang emmm biasa aja sih yang sekarang sedang memasang tampang memohon kepada sang penjaga sekolah. Oh sepertinya nona yang satu ini telah sampai di sekolah.

"Kumohon...," pintanya dengan wajah yang di stel semelas mungkin.

"Tidak bisa." Nampaknya tidak mempan, tapi sepertinya belum selesai,

"ayolah~ Obiki-sensei, saya berjanji ini yang terakhir."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, nona Haruno?"

"Tapi sensei saya bersungguh-sungguh," baiklah drama akan segera dimulai, camera rolling... action~.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Apa sensei tidak punya hati? Menyuruh pulang seseorang yang bersungguh-sungguh ingin belajar. Setelah berkilo-kilo meter jalan telah ia lalui dengan berjalan kaki. Setelah berdayung-dayung ria untuk menyebrang sungai yang sangat panjang da-,"

"Ya sudah, kali ini aku persilahkan kau masuk. Tapi jangan harap besok kau bisa masuk begitu saja."

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu sensei," sambil berojigi ria, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penjaga sekolah yang merangkap menjadi guru sejarah yang super duper killer tapi baik itu. Sakura langsung melesat secepat kilat menuju kelasnya dilantai tiga.

"Dasar."

**end Author PoV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura PoV**

Ahh sial, kenapa kelasnya harus dilantai tiga sih? Apa mereka tidak memikirkan nasib orang-orang sepertiku ini. Uh kenapa juga kemarin aku harus bertengkar dengannya, biasanya dia kan selalu membangunkanku jadi aku tidak telat seperti ini. Sepertinya si menyebalkan itu marah padaku, tapi biarlah. Mungkin dia mau menjernihkan pikirannya dulu. Sepertinya untuk sekarang ini aku juga harus menghindarinya sementar waktu, karena akhir-akhir ini aku metasa anah padanya. Tiap kai berada disisinya jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ah bicara apa aku ini? Semangat Sakura tinggal satu lantai lagi kau akan sampai, dan untuk sekarang ini berhenti memikirkannya la-

"Jelek..."

deg

-gi.

TBC

kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga fic keduaku ini, aku ngetik ini di ponsel lhoo. Terimakasih kepada pembaca ^^ hohoho gimana ceritanya?

Mind to review?

Saran, kritik,flame pun boleh kok hehe.

Sign

Kshiina ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kuro Shiina**

**Kuro Shiina**

**Proudly**

**Present.**

**DEUX**

**Warning : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**D**

**L**

**D**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat membaca,

"O-oh, Sai. Hehe, selamat pagi," jawab Sakura disela kekagetannya setelah tiba-tiba Sai menyapanya.

"Kau kesiangan lagi?"

"yeah, begitulah."

"Belajarlah untuk bangun lebih awal, karena mulai saat ini kita tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama."

"A-ppa?"

"Aku harus pergi."

Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi. Setelah kepergian Sai, Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas, apalagi sekarang ada ulangan fisika. Bisa mati dia kalau Ibiki-sensei datang duluan. Maka dengan secepat kilat Sakura melesat menuju kelasnya, tak sampai hitungan menit Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan 3A. Namun bukannya masuk kedalam, Sakura malah hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu.

Sakura PoV

Haruskah aku masuk kedalam? Jika aku masuk pasti aku akan kena hukuman. Tapi, jika aku bolospun aku akan tetap mendapat hukuman. Oh Kami, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hei Haruno Sakura, bukankah ibumu bilang jangan melarikan diri dari masalah? Masalah itu harus dihadapi jangan dihindari 'kan?

Yosh, aku sudah memutuskan aku akan bolos saja. Haha karena apapun pilihanku aku akan dihukum. Hmm aku harus bolos dimana ya? Di kantin? Tidak, pasti akan ketahuan. Di taman belakang? Jangan, taman belakang itu angker. Terus dimana dong? Haruno Sakura gunakan otakmu. Ah nanti saja berpikirnya yang penting sekarang aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang tahu aku disini.

"Haruno!"

Kuso, aku kalah cepat. Santai Sakura ayo berbalik dan lihat siapa yang memanggilmu. Oke jangan panik ayo kita menghitung sampai tiga,

satu,

dua,

tiiiiiiii-

"Kau tuli?"

-ga

Toeng.

Cih orang ini sepertinya ingin mencari masalah denganku dia berani mengataiku tuli. Awas saja akan aku beri pelajaran.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau diluar? Bukankah jam pelajaran sudah dimulai ya?" Tanyaku padanya, sebenarnya ini basa-basi saja sih. Tapi aku penasaran juga, kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke orang yang disiplin dan juga ketua murid dikelasku berkeliaran diluar saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Apa dia bolos? Mana mungkin.

"Bukankah harusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan padamu?" Jawab Sasuke tepat sasaran dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"A-aku..ano..hmm-"

"Kau bolos?"

"Hah! Enak saja kau bilang, aku tidak bolos kok aku hanya terlambat dan aku akan masuk jika saja tadi kau tidak memanggilku." Bohong, iya aku berbohong mana mungkin aku jujur padanya.

"Begitu?"

"Heem," jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala merah mudaku dengan yakin.

End Sakura PoV

"Buka pintunya!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hah? Buka saja sendiri." Tolak Sakura, enak saja dia menyuruh-nyuruh Sakura memangnya dia siapa?

"Jika kau menyingkir dari pintu mungkin aku bisa membukanya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura yang ternyata masih berdiri didepan pintu sehingga menghalangi siapapun yang akan masuk kekelas 3A.

Dengan kikuk Sakura menyingkir beberapa langkah dari sana sehingga kini ia tidak menghalangi berbasa-basi Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kelas diikuti Sakura yang masih merasa malu atas kejadian barusan.

"Eh? Kemana yang lainnya?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, saat dirinya telah berada didalam kelas yang saat ini kosong hanya dirinya dan Sasukelah yang berada disana.

Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam sepertinya dia juga heran dengan kosongnya kelas mereka. Dengan cuek Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya yang notabene bangku Sakura juga. Dan benar sekali mereka adalah teman sebangku.

"Hei, Uchiha! Kau tahu mereka kemana?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyimpan tasnya diatas meja mereka.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Tadi teman-temannya masih ada disini sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari ketenangan sebentar karene jengah atas ulah teman-temannya yang seperti lepas dari kandang karena sang guru fisika tidak masuk hari ini.

Dengan masih menyimpan beribu pertanyaan dikepalanya Sakurapun duduk dikursinya. Dengan menerka-nerka kemana temanya pergi Sakura mengeluarkan komik Shonen miliknya namun sebelum itu Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Hei Uchiha! Apa hari ini kita tidak jadi ulangan?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini tengah melihat kearah jendela.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab dia malah bertanya balik pada Sakura.

"Ck, jawab sajalah," kesal Sakura yang tak puas akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan yang kau sendiri tau jawabannya."

"Huh, aku sebal padamu."

"..."

Kesal karena Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya maka dengan kasar dibukanya komik baru miliknya dengan kasar. Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Sakura hanya melirik mata bosan. Dasar cewek aneh, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Suasana dikelas yang berisi dua makhluk berwarna kontras hanya hening dan sepi. Salah satu makhluk itu merasa tenang dan nyaman akan situasi sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan satunya lagi dia merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang.

Sakura memang tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan selalu ada Sai yang akan membuat hidupnya ramai meskipun dengan hinaan dan kata-kata tajam tapi Sakura tetap nyaman dengan itu. Sakura tahu Sai tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan semua itu dia hanya ingin membuat Sakura tidak kesepian saja. Tak sadar Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengingat sahabat dan mungkin orang yang disukainya itu.

Sakura kembali mengingat perkataan Sai tadi, komik yang ada ditangannya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Apa katanya? Mereka tidak akan lagi berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Memangnya kenapa? Apa Sai sudah tidak mau lagi menunggu Sakura yang selalu bangun terlambat? Sepertinya dia harus bicara dengan Sai untuk menanyakan tentang semua ini.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan terhadap satu-satunya teman perempuannya yang bersikap biasa saja pada Sasuke. Mengangkat alis kirinya heran, huh ada apalagi dengan makhluk pink satu ini?

.

.

DEUX

.

.

Saat istirahatpun tiba dan ternyata teman-teman Sakura sudah berada dikantin Sakura tak habis pikir pada teman-teman sekelasnya bukankah kelas 3A itu adalah kelas yang berisi orang-orang terpilih hilang pada saat jam pelajaran. Tapi tak masalah sih karena tadi tidak ada seorang gurupun yang masuk ke kelasnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kantin untuk mencari sesosok makhluk berambut ebony. Sepertinya orang itu tidak ada dikantin haruskah Sakura pergi kekelasnya? Tapi Sakura merasa enggan untuk masuk ketempat orang-orang yang menurut Sakura aneh.

Oh rupanya aku belum memberitahumu di KHS ini ada dua bidang study yang ditawarkan yang pertama adalah kelas reguler dan yang kedua adalah kelas seni. Jika dikelas reguler rata-rata diisi oleh siswa yang memiliki kemampuan akademik yang baik berbeda dengan kelas seni disini kemampuan akademik tidak terlalu penting yang penting adalah jiwa seni yang mengalir pada darahmu itu saja cukup. Begitu kata salah satu teman sekelas Sakura.

Sepertinya lebih baik Sakura makan siang dulu karena cacing-cacing diperutnya ini sudah berdemo minta diisi. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mbeli semangkok ramen untuk makan siangnya kali ini. Sakura berjalan kearah counter makanan yang menjual ramen tempat itu cukup ramai sampai-sampai Sakura harus mengantri. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Sakura bisa membeli semangkuk ramen panas yang saat ini sudah ditangan. Masalah yang terjadi sekarang adalah dimana dia harus memakan ramennya ini karena seluruh meja disini terisi penuh hingga suara seseorang mengagegatkannya.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto pada Sakura dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak karena kaget akibat sapaan Naruto.

"Berisik Dobe," tegur Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura-chan juga kehabisan meja ya?" Melirik kearah semangkuk ramen yang mengepul ditangan Sakura.

"Iya, kalian juga?"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekeliling kantin sekarang mulai buka suara.

"Sepertinya ada satu meja kosong," terang Sasuke yang sepertinya ditujukan pada dua orang berwarna mencolok. Tanpa menunggu reaksi keduanya Sasuke menuju meja yang kosong itu.

"Hei tunggu kami!" Naruto menyusul Sasuke dengan membawa serat Sakura bersamanya. Sakura yang bingung akhirnya ikut berlari bersama Naruto.

"Hosh..hosh..kau jahat Teme kau meninggalkan kami," tuding Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja duduk.

"Meninggalkan kalian? Aku hanya berada dua langkah didepan kalian," jawab Sasuke malas, dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa bersahabat dengan makhluk yang alay seperti Naruto.

"Hehehe, iya juga sih." Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran dua jari andalannya kemudian dia duduk dikursi depan Sasuke.

Sakura yang bingung hanya diam mematung di sis Naruto, apakah dia harus duduk disini juga bersama Naruto dan Sasuke atau dia pergi saja mencari meja yang kosong lagi?

"Sakura-chan kenapa hanya diam ayo duduk," ajak Naruto pada Sakura karena melihat Sakura yang hanya diam mematung disisnya.

"Hah? Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin mungkin kalau hanya Naruto saja disana tanpa ragu Sakura akan menurutinya tapi ini ada Sasuke juga. Jujur Sakura sedikit tidak menyukai Sasuke berbanding terbalik dengan seluruh siswi disini yang sangat memuja sang pangeran es ini. Biarpun begitu bisa dibilang Sakuralah satu-satunya yang 'dekat' dengan Sasuke.

"Ya boleh dong, kau kan teman kita juga. Apalagi kau teman sebangkunya Teme dari kelas sepuluh, benarkan Teme?" Melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan sandwich miliknya.

"Hn. Terserah," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

Setelah mendapat ijin Sakura duduk bersama mereka, saat ini posisi Sakura berada disebelah kanan Naruto dan diserong kanan Sasuke(?).

Mereka pun makan dengan hening, sampai Naruto membuat sedikit keributan setelah dia menerima e-mail dari Hinata yang notabene pacarnya yang berisi,

'Naruto-kun aku sudah ada di taman sekolah'

"Ah kuso aku lupa, aku telah berjanji untuk makan siang dengan Hinata di taman. Teme, Sakura-chan aku pergi dulu ya.." Pamit Naruto pada keduanya dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari kantin. Tinggalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

"Uchiha! Bukankah minggu lalu Kakashi-sensei memberikan tugas kelompok. Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?" Menghentikan kegiatannya menyantap ramen Sakura menanti-nanti jawaban Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, dia malah sibuk dengan sepotong sandwich yang tinggal setengahnya lagi.

"Kalau mau kerja kelompok jangan hari ini atau besok ya, aku ada urusan." Lanjut Sakura lagi. Kalau boleh terus terang Sakura tidak sudi berbicara dengan manusia es ini, makan hati tahu. Namun Sakura mencoba bersikap profesional itu saja karena bagaimanapun Sasuke itu teman sekelompoknya jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus berintetaksi dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau nilai kelompoknya hancur gara-gara sikap tidak profesionalnya.

"Lusa, dirumahku." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara juga memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Jawaban Sasuke ini membuat Sakura kaget bukan main, tak biasanya mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah salah satu anggota (SasuSaku). Biasanya mereka akan mengerjakan tugas itu di sekolah setelah jam pelajaran usai pastinya. Mereka akan membawa bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dari rumah masing-masing lalu mengerjakannya bersama disekolah. Tumben-tumbenan, tapi memang benar sih tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei sedikit ribet dari biasanya mereka ditugaskan untuk membuat sebuah prakarya yang berbahan dasar tanah liat tak mungkinkan mereka harus melakukan itu disekolah, mungkin itulah alasan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa harus dirumah Sasuke juga, mungkin kalau gadis lain akan senang bukan kepalang tapi Sakura tidak, malah dia merasa curiga ada apa sebenarnya Sasuke ini, jangan-jangan Sasuke akan-

"Berhenti berpikir tak masuk akal! Aku mengajakmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumahku karena ada salah satu teman kakakku yang pandai dengan seni tanah liat akan datang kerumah. Katanya dia akan membantu kita," terang Sasuke mematahkan kecurigaan Sakura yang sangat berlebihan.

"Teman kakakmu? Siapa? Akatsuki?" Tanya Sakura pensaran siap mangnya teman Itachi yang sangat pandai dalam seni tanah liat.

"Aa. Deidara salah satu anggota Akatsuki juga,"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, Deidara? Cowo yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ah iya benar dia orangnya menurut kabar dia itu mahasiswa Universitas Konoha Art yang sangat berbakat dibidang tanah liat sama halnya dengan Sasori teman Kak Itachi yang lain yang sangat hebat dibidang seni memahat patung. Eh tapi kok sepertinya Sakura tahu tentang semua temannya Itachi, darimana dia tahu? Tentu saja dari informan yang sangat terpercaya siapa lagi kalau bukan adik dari Itachi sendiri, kalian tahu siapa dia.

Aku tak tahu kenapa Sasuke dengan mudah membicarakan perihal keluarganya kepada Sakura. Bukankah Sasuke itu selalu bersikap tak acuh pada Sakura dan bukankah lagi Sakura itu sedikit tidak menyukai Sasuke kok mau mendengarkan curhatan colongan Sasuke. Entahlah hanya tuhan dan mereka berdua sajalah yang tahu.

"Uchiha/Sakura!" Secara kebetulan mereka memanggil nama masing-masing secara bersamaan. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali kekelas," pamitnya pada Sakura. Inilah salah satu interaksi antara mereka berdua. Ada kalanya mereka berdua bersikap layaknya orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain, adakalanya juga mereka bersikap layaknuya

orang yang telah akrab satu sama lain biarpun akrab versi mereka berbeda dengan orang lain kebanyakan.

"Ya, aku juga sudah selesai dan sebentar lagi istirahat akan berakhir. Aku juga akan kekelas," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mereka bersama-sama berjalan kekelas. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, jelas saja karena tak biasanya Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama biasanya Sasuke dengan makhluk kuning menyebalkan dan Sakura bersama seseorang yang memiliki kemiripin dengan Sasuke yaitu Sai. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto sibuk dengan pacarnya sehingga Sasuke lebih memilih menyendiri namun berbeda dengan Sakura semua orang disekolah ini tahu Sakura dan Sai adalah dua orang sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan bagai prangko dan lem, keduanya. Tapi sekarang kemana makhluk klimis yang selalu berada disisi sang nona merah jambu ini, apakah posisi itu telah digantikan oleh Sasuke? Begitulah mungkin yang ada dikepala orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Keduanya tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang, mereka tetap berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sakura sadar pandangan orang-orang itu adalah padangan tak suka apalagi pandangan dari siswi-siswi yang kebetulan melihat mereka berdua, tapi Sakura tak peduli . Toh tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke, jadi apa yang harus mereka khawatirkan?

Setibanya dikelas mereka juga menjadi pusat perhatian selama beberapa saat sebelum teman-temannya kembali sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. Karena mereka tahu SasuSaku itu sekedar teman sebangku. Tanpa berbasa-basi mereka berdua langsunh mendudukan dirinya dibangku mereka.

Kring.

Bel masukpun berbunyi kegiatan belajar mengajarpun dimulai semua murid 3A tampak sibuk dengan bukunya masing-masing mereka semua terhanyut oleh rumus-rumus matematika yang sangat menjemukan bagi sebagian orang dan begitu mengasyikan bagi sebagian yang lain.

Detik demi detik berlalu menit demi menit terlewati jam demi jam terhabiskan seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah usai. Seluruh siswa langsung bersorak riang berhamburan keluar kelas membicarakan rencana apa yang akan meraka lakukan setelah ini. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang telah disampaikan kakeknya kemarin. Kakeknya menyuruh dirinya menjauhi sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya sungguh dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Menuruti perintah kakeknya ataukah melanggarnya? jJika dia menuruti perintah kakeknya dia harus rela kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya, orang yang membuat dirinya merasa dibutuhkan dan mbut dirinya tidak lagi kesepian. Atau menolak perintah kakeknya sehingga dia tetap akan bersama orang yang sangat berharga untuknya dengan mengecewakan kakeknya yang telah menurusnya sejak kecil. Sungguh ini semua membuatnya gila sampai dia tak fokus pada pelajaran melukis tadi. Dia yang biasanya sangat bersangat jika ada praktek melukis sehinga menghasilkan karya yang sangat indah, namun tadi bukannya menghasilkan karya dia malah menambah volume sampah yang diakibatkan dia telah berganti kanvas sebanyak sepuluh kali yang hasil akhirnya tidak layak disebut karya seni.

"Sai!" Surara yang sangat dikenalnya menyusup pada indra pendengarnya, sepertinya dari tadi dia melamun sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah berada dibangunan netral maksudnya bangunan ini bukan bagian dari kelas seni atau kelas reguler itulah sebabnya bangunan ini disebut bangunan netral. Disinilah para siswa kelas seni dan kelas reguler akan berpapasan selain dikantin dan tempat parkir pastinya.

"Oh, ada apa jelek?" Sai bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa padahal tadi pagi dia telah membuat Sakura menanggung rasa penasaran atas ucapannya tadi.

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasan tentang yang tadi," ujar Sakura menatap Sai penuh harap.

"Yang mana? Aku lupa." Bohong, jelas-jelas dia sangat tahu tentang maksud Sakura, sangat tahu sekali malah.

"Saat kau bilang kita tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama, apa maksud dari itu semua?"

"Tidak ada,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak puas akan jawaban Sai.

"Bohong! Kau bohong aku tahu itu," tuduh Sakura tepat sasaran.

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Sai bersikap menyebalkan lagi dia lontarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa menatap mata Sakura.

"A-apa-"

"Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Aku pulang duluan, dah." Sai memotong perkataan Sakura dengan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebagai orang yang sudah lame mengenal Sai Sakura tahu bagaiman cara Sai membelokkan topik pembicaraan dia akan buru-buru pergi dan tidak berani menatap tepat kearah emerald-Sakura. Sai pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

TBC

* * *

Pojok Author:

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate cerita ini karena entah kenapa susah sekali medapat feel dalam membuat fic ini berbeda dengan fic saya yang lain. Tapi akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini maaf jika mengecewakan ya mm.

Gimana menurut kalian tentang chap ini?

Mind to review?

Sign,

kshiina


End file.
